


Prompt story: They had lights inside their eyes.

by Slug_Bear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, I couldn't pick a good title so I'm just using a song lyric, I had fun writing this, Something for school again, idk the song is dead hearts, so i thought I should post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slug_Bear/pseuds/Slug_Bear
Summary: Something written for my LA class! I had fun writing it so I wanna post it here! The story is pretty short because my teacher wanted me to keep it that way.Unnamed characters! Both she/her, and they're children./ “You didn’t have to break him.” She frowned with a scrunched nose and pulled it closer to her. But she still followed.The girl stuttered her steps before halting.  “It doesn’t matter, when we get out of here, we don't need them anymore. Might as well make them unusable now.”  and tilted her head towards her, “It’s not like we get to keep them forever anyway.” /
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Prompt story: They had lights inside their eyes.

  
She followed along hesitantly, her left hand being pulled forward while her right held tightly to the plush panda stuffy. It’s LED eyes shifted around as it let out small and stuttered sentences. 

“You didn’t have to break him.” She frowned with a scrunched nose and pulled it closer to her. But she still followed.

The other girl stuttered her steps before halting. “It doesn’t matter, when we get out of here, we don't need them anymore. Might as well make them unusable now.” and tilted her head towards her, “It’s not like we get to keep them forever anyway.”

They reached a large metal door. White, pristine, and clean. A pad on the side flickered and glowed. “Don’t worry- I figured it out, got it from one of the older kids when they came to visit.” She watched as the girl grinned and held a giraffe plush to the screen. It looked torn, cut apart, and stripped.  
“What did you do to it...?” She swayed in place, her eyes shifting over how broken it looked.

“I fixed it.” The door made a strange squeal and opened. 

  
A curved vent, bent and pointing outwards, revealed a fairly large opening in the wall. They stacked boxes to reach it.

After they escaped the ventilation system, the pair fell on a shut dumpster cover and helped each other down.  
When they made it out the alleyway, they were met with bright- shining lights. An overwhelming show of colours. Buildings towered over them, and they could hear a faint buzz echo in every direction.   
Her eyes watered and stung.

People passed by in large crowds, clothes similar in style. Everything felt too neat, graphic, and sterile. Clothing pressed, shoes polished. But when she looked closer it began to look...grimy.

They followed along crowds to blend in and held onto each other tightly. But no one seemed to notice or pay them any mind. 

Faces illuminated. Holographs playing in front of their eyes. Some would faintly whisper half a conversation, others looked so worn they staggered on wobbling legs.

A loud blaring noise pierced the empty humming- people rushing into the street. The sound of people pushing to get by, shoving- jostling. They were pulled apart, her hand reaching out “No- Wait!” but she couldn't make it- Someone shoved against her, sending her into another crowd that broke off from the main group. She stumbled along, but felt someone step on her heel- shoving her to the side. Quickly, she tumbled out, landing on her palms.

It took her a moment to get to her feet. Everything loomed. Higher and taller than she could see, leaning over her.

She felt too nervous to stop moving when she got going, her legs wobbled and her hands ached. But she kept going until the lights dimmed and she started to notice a lack of sheen on everything.

The sidewalk she took ended abruptly. A ledge. Metal bars lined the edge and when she looked over- it was so dark, so deep. She couldn't see the bottom.

The air looked fogged, brown, unclean? She wasn't sure. But the LED's of her panda shined against it. She wasn't sure she wanted to do this anymore.

But she still swayed the bear over the edge, It stuttered on scripted sentences, its eyes flickering out. 

She loosened her grip and watched it slip out.

A moment passed. She stood on the first bar of the railing and leaned over to watch. Fog swept over and hugged the edges of the buildings. The air began to cool. The sky turned a lovely pink.

She jumped down and turned from the edge, she needed to find the other girl before she could do anything else.

So she walked back into the city.


End file.
